


Where reality is not much different from dreams I’ve had

by PornyZiallFeels



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Punk!Direction, brief mention of past Niall/Ed Sheeran, no Harry, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 12:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PornyZiallFeels/pseuds/PornyZiallFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Now that one ain’t too bad lads, though I reckon it’d be more suited to be worn in a more private setting yeah? What’dya say Specs think we could have a go at it? Your place or mine?” Marcel blinked surprised eyes at the blonde for a moment before clearing his throat and pushing his glasses back up onto his nose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where reality is not much different from dreams I’ve had

**Author's Note:**

> Just a smutty little punk! Niall/ Marcel one-shot bc it needed to be done lol & no one took the prompt: _ziall-prompts.tumblr.com/post/56217982183/niall-marcel-smutty-punk-au-one-direction-is-this_ which makes me so sad but alas i tried to write it myself so i apologize for the suck (bc me don't do smut) so yeah read if you like and don't be scared to tell me what you thought maybe? Ok i'll stop talking now.
> 
> p.s if you don’t read this in their voices I am judging you…

The members of One Direction were all still half asleep as they were shuffled from their van into the building, all groaning in various states of hungover and they barely spared a wave or a quick smile to the hoard of fans that somehow had caught wind of their meeting with the record label despite it being a very secret and low key affair.

They had to admit their fans were amazing and they loved every single one of them but it was times like these that Niall and the boys wished they were a little less sleuthy in finding out where 1D would be at every moment of the day because he could really do without the screaming and begs for pictures and could go for a keg size cup of coffee right about now instead.

He was seriously regretting letting Louis goad him into taking that last shot of patron now as he massaged his throbbing temple and he made a mental note to sign as many things and take as many pictures as he could after the meeting to make it up to them.

Piled into the lift, the leggy brunette that was escorting them up smiled amusedly at the way they seemed to be leaning on each other to stay upright and Niall almost laughed out loud when he spied Zayn with his nose buried in Liam’s neck because if he wasn’t mistaken it looked like the darker boy had somehow managed to fall back asleep standing up.

Finally after what seemed like the longest elevator ride ever the doors to the lift opened and the leggy brunette—Veronica he thinks she introduced herself as, asked them to wait just a moment and sashayed her way to a wide set of doors, sliding them apart just enough to peek her head in she said something that was muffled but what the Irish lad could only assume was her announcing their arrival. Seconds later she slid the doors apart even more and turned to grace them with a stunning smile as she beckoned them over with a single flip of her wrist.

“They’ll see you now.” Was all she said as the band filed passed her into the room, wincing at the loud brash voice that called out to them in greeting as they entered the room.

“They’re here!” The heavyset blonde with sparkling eyes and way too much energy for eight am Harvey boomed out, standing and spreading his arms out at his sides.

“The future biggest band on the planet.” Jonny the balding one threw in, watching as the band squeezed through the small space between couches.

“Ooh right they are I love _the_ direction…come on in guys take a seat.” Niall saw Liam physically wince at the obvious mistake in their name, thus proving that they were nothing but another nameless, faceless client to these men, another cash cow of sorts. They sat as instructed anyway.

“Can I just say what _huge_ fans we are of you guys?” Jonny continued to blow proverbial smoke up their asses as they all got settled and comfortable, Zayn looked like he were about ready to fall asleep again but thankfully he sat next to Louis who wouldn’t hesitate to nudge him awake unlike his boyfriend Liam who would just coo and let him use his shoulder as a pillow.

“ _Hu-ge!_ Niall, Louis, Liam and Zack.” Harvey repeated, emphasizing his words with a flourish of hand gestures as he pointed each of them out. Zayn frowned, sitting up alert at the record exec’s second flub in as many minutes.

“It’s _Zayn_.” He corrected with slightly narrowed eyes.

“Sure, whatever you say big guy.” Harvey said with a wink, clearly unfazed and just like that they were moving on.

“As you well know we’ve been on board with you boys ever since watching your videos on YouTube—you’re quite the internet success story.” The boys nodded along as Jonny spoke, having heard all this before at previous meetings.

When the doors to the room suddenly slid open again Louis nearly cried out in appreciation when Veronica entered baring a tray of mugs and the distinct aroma of freshly brewed caffeinated goodness filled the office.

Instead he simply made a choked noise in the back of his throat and barely waited until the tray was on the coffee table fully before he snatched up a mug of plain black coffee and downed about half of it in one gulp. She grinned at him and made a point of waving at the creamer and sugar to the rest of them before pivoting on her heels and leaving once more.

“Right, right and boy are we glad it was us that found you and snatched you up because you’re going to be _hu-ge_.” Harvey said elongating the word ‘huge’ for a second time and Niall was starting to get a crick in his neck from ping-ponging between the two men as they switched off speaking.

“Yes, well you have the _potential_ anyway, whether it all actually happens is up to you guys. We can only help you but so much you know.” Jonny reminded with a solemn stare.

“What’s not to love you’ve got the looks, you’ve got a great sound your stage presence is on point what could we possibly be talking about right?” Niall raised his pierced eyebrow at this because for someone who couldn’t even get the name of their band right, he really was starting to believe this Harvey bloke was indeed their biggest fan.

“Well there are a few minor aspects of the business that need just a wee bit of tweaking where you all are concerned to make this endeavor a successful one.”

“And that would be your _image_ for one thing. You see boys in order to make it in this industry as you well know you’ve got to _sell_ yourselves…”

“Become sort of a brand if you will as crass as that sounds.” Jonny interrupted, not that the blonde seemed to mind as he nodded along.

“We can certainly help with that, let us introduce you to our marketing guy…Marcel— _MAR-CEL!!!_ He’s going to run you through some image ideas.”

Niall busied himself with admiring his latest ink, a tattoo of Ariel, yeah that’s right he had the Little fucking Mermaid tatted on the inside of his right bicep just below the naughty limerick he’d had tattooed on his shoulder and above the flaming skull he’d named Bernardo—sans shell bikini top of course and he’d admit he derived great pleasure in making her ‘dance’ every time he flexed. On the opposite arm in the same exact spot he had a ginger leprechaun holding a pint in one hand and his middle finger raised on the other, naked except for a cowboy hat covering the goods.

This one he would always be particularly proud of because it represented his former relationship with the up and coming Irish born, England raised country folk singer Ed Sheeran who he’d had a four year long romance with that the greatest love songs were made of, but in the end even that wasn’t enough and they’d gone their separate ways but now half a year later they were still the closest of mates and it was quite wonderful that they were both finally making it in the music world and would be touring for the first time…together with Ed serving as One Direction’s supporting act.

Niall was so preoccupied with admiring his tattoos that he completely missed the marketing guy’s grand entrance as he fumbled his chart stand muttering to himself as he nearly tripped on the bloody thing coming through the door opposite the one Veronica had led the band through.

“Ooh, uh Hi.” He choked out before turning to set up his chart stand and placed his briefcase down beside it. Niall winced at the high pitched slightly nasally voice and rolled bored looking eyes up to see what kind of face it belonged to and nearly laughed out right at what he found.

He couldn’t see much on account of this guy—Marcel was it? He couldn’t remember but the man’s back was still facing them as he set up for what Niall could only assume was his presentation. But what he could take in was the slick back hair neatly parted to one side, the ugly sweater vest atop the itchiest looking pair of brown pants he’d ever seen, though he would admit the pert little bum encased in said pants wasn’t bad at all.

After wrestling only slightly with getting the chart stand open and upright the head of marketing took one final deep breath and turned, a beaming smile on his face that belied the butterflies dancing in his stomach because this was a big deal, these guys though still very new to the industry were already taking the country hell the _world_ by storm and he knew the only reason he’d even been given their account was because Samuels was out sick with mono.

It didn’t help that he was only just told about this meeting the day before and had to pull together these ideas and look options at such late notice not to mention he’d practically had to promise his mate Leeroy his first born to come up with a simple yet affective dance routine at such short notice which the choreographer was none too delighted to do.

Now standing before the clients in question he was even more intimidated by their inked skin and multiple piercings. Before he could even open his mouth to introduce himself Zayn let out an exaggerated wolf whistle and Niall winced as he not so much saw but _heard_ the clinking sound of the darker boy running the ball of his tongue piercing along the back of his teeth flirtatiously and felt Liam stiffen beside him, lewdly cupping himself right there in front of everyone because as they all knew being in a band and living practically in each other’s back pockets for over a year, nothing turned Liam on more than Zayn’s tongue piercing.

Not liking the appreciative way his boyfriend’s eyes traveled over the marketing head’s body Liam frowned and blurted out the first thing he could think of:

“Whoa, looks like _someone’_ s been shopping at Geeks-R-Us.” Making Louis throw back his head laughing, and the older boy never one to be left out or to filter himself made kissy noises at the nervous man and made a show of looking him up and down before addressing the record execs.

“You fellas sure know how to give the talent what they want, but how you found out about my Steve Urkel fantasy I’ll never know.” He cackled, slapping Zayn five who also made an offhand quip about Marcel’s outfit because honestly the guy looked like he’d stepped right out of a page from _Nerds Weekly_ if such a magazine existed, with his thick framed glasses—taped at the bridge for goodness sake and a stiff brown tie around his neck, he was practically _begging_ them fuck with him. Marcel to his credit somehow managed to ignore their snide comments and never losing his smile he gulped.

“It’s really nice to meet you guys; I’m a _hu-ge_ fan.” He starts and Niall has to think that these lads could really use a thesaurus or summat because if one more person said the word ’huge’ he might seriously consider up and walking out.

“Now I know you’re technically a pop _punk_  band, very edgy with all your tattoos, piercings and the like—sort of reminiscent of a fall out boy/all time low hybrid so I tried to stay as true to your original image as I could because after all that’s what made all your fans fall in love with you in the first place but maybe soften it just a bit so that you will also appeal to a broader demographic.”

Marcel liked to talk with his hands and Niall was finding it a little distracting watching those long slim fingers toying with one of the many rings he wore or the way he idly twiddle his thumbs nervously as he waited for the band’s reaction. He also had this awful habit of chewing on his lip Niall noticed.

Which was a whole other level of fuckery that this marketing nerd was reaping on Niall’s insides as you can imagine this was more than a little unexpected to say the least but Marcel possessed the absolute most maddeningly sexy mouth that Niall has come across in a long while and they were just so damn _distracting_ that Niall could not for the life of him concentrate on a single thing the man was _saying_. He really hoped that his band mates were faring better or else they might find themselves agreeing to don farm animal suits at every gig or some rot.

After waiting a few beats and getting absolutely nothing in way of feedback Marcel nodded to himself and bent over reaching into his briefcase as he spoke.

“O-kay well I know you all are to begin taping for your very first official music video in a week’s time so why don’t we take a look at some of the styling options for it shall we?” With that said he pulls out the first of four selections. Louis is the first to break, letting out a loud resounding snort as they took in the image of the four of them dressed in pastel collared sweaters and each holding an adorable yellow lab pup in their laps.

“Dude, no…we may not be metal but fuck if we’re gonna be seen as some bubble gum Justin Bieber clones.”

“Never in a million years.” Zayn said, physically shuddering. Nodding again Marcel quickly reached down into his bag once more.

“Right, of course it was just a thought…so moving on we have this one which I personally think is _the one_.” He rambled nervously setting the next selection onto the stand and backing away so that they could take it in fully. It was definitely an improvement from the first with the four of them dressed in all white with various gold chains around their necks, but it was much too urban for their tastes, it still didn’t reflect what they were all about.

“Absolutely not.” Zayn breathed out in almost horror and Liam was quick to agree:

“We would _never_ wear that.” Marcel’s mouth turned down briefly in a pout before he made an agreeing noise.

“Um sure, yeah I can see this being more _JLS_ than _One Direction_ sooo…how about this one?” Marcel made sure to keep his voice upbeat and chipper as he tried not to curl up in a ball and die as he made brief eye contact with Harvey who didn’t look pleased nor impressed with his efforts thus far.

Tugging nervously at the collar of his button up shirt, he pulled out the second to last styling option, this one showing the boys pictured in nothing but skin tight leather and spandex and if Niall wasn’t mistaken Liam was sporting a silver choker connected to a leash which Zayn held the lead to. Huh _._ Niall must’ve made a thoughtful sound without realizing it because Zayn and Louis both shot him an amused look.

“No.” Liam said shortly, along with a head shake and Niall watched as Marcel’s shoulders literally drooped in disappointment this time.

Giving the style another once over Niall had to admit this one wasn’t all bad, still not a good option for their “image” but he wouldn’t exactly mind wearing it under different circumstances, somewhere private and before he could stop himself he was speaking for the first time since the meeting began:

“Now that one ain’t too bad lads, though I reckon it’d be more suited to be worn in a more _private_ setting yeah? What’dya say Specs think we could have a go at it? Your place or mine?” Marcel blinked surprised eyes at the blonde for a moment before clearing his throat and pushing his glasses back up onto his nose.

“The name is _Marcel_.” He reminds firmly, choosing to ignore the rest of Niall’s comment which was downright ballsy of him he knew but there were just some things he would not tolerate. He heard Jonny cough uncomfortably into his hand and moved on to the final option.

As he bent over to retrieve the last cardboard someone let out another wolf whistle and he spun around just in time to catch Niall’s leer.

“Oh don’t you worry that purty little head of yours Specs. I know what name I’ll be moanin’ out.” The Irishman finished with a wink that had the marketing head blushing from the tips of his ears no doubt down to his toes.

The other boys burst into laughter, Louis going so far as to pat him roughly on the back as they oohed and ahhed and Liam actually began humming the old schoolyard song about so and so sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g because he’s apparently all of ten.

Niall has no time whatsoever for them because they think he’s taking the piss and are just going along with the joke as only friends will, but the thing is he _isn’t_ taking the piss at all, he honest to god wants to see what Marcel would look like in nothing but leather clinging to his body like a second skin as he’s laid out on Niall’s bed and waiting for him and _shit,_ he could feel himself already growing hard at the mental images so fidgeting slightly in his seat he tried his best to adjust himself in his artfully torn skinny jeans as discreetly as possible.

“Tada!!!” Marcel said, revealing the boys dressed identically to the 1977 gay disco group The Village People. You could actually hear it as everyone in the room’s jaw dropped and Zayn was the first to speak this time.

“You’ve got to be kidding me, is this some cruel joke you’re pulling over on us?” Marcel shook his head slowly.

“No I…” Liam shook his head again, cutting the him off.

“I think I speak for lads when I say we’ve seen enough.” Louis said flatly and made to stand when Marcel’s hands suddenly shot out in a panic, stopping him.

“No, but you haven’t even met the choreographer yet!!!”

“Choreographer?” Zayn questioned, because if there was one thing Zayn Malik didn’t do it was dance.

“Yes, for the music video, you see dance is just so _hot_ right now and…”

“You must be bloody mad; do you know us at all?” Liam accused with narrowed eyes, his arms crossed over his chest making him resemble more a petulant child than a badass punk rocker tattoos and array of piercings be damned.

“We _don’t_ dance.” The Bradford boy stated simply. Marcel spared a look to his bosses and nearly peed himself right then at the looks on their faces, telling him he’d better fix this _or else_.

“But Leeroy…he’s waiting…just outsi—“His voice was quivering now but he didn’t care as he moved to the door to call his friend into the room but Louis just shook his head.

“Sorry mate but we are out of here.” With that he popped up from the couch and headed for the door with Liam and Zayn not far behind him. He froze though with a hand on the door handle and turned back to face the stunned brunette.

“Look I’m sorry Marshall was it? But we know who we are and _this_.” Louis paused to sweep a hand up his own body and out to encompass the rest of them.

“Is what we _look_ like, this is us mate and we refuse to be anyone else.” He finished and slid the doors apart enough to slip through. The others, Niall included nodded their agreement and Zayn and Liam followed the eldest member out of the room, brushing past a startled and confused Veronica who had just been about to come in and switch out their coffees for water.

“Here, gorgeous.” Louis said, slipping a piece of paper into the sexy assistant’s hand that Niall had no doubt held his mobile number before continuing on towards the elevators. Jonny and Harvey shared a silent look before they were off their asses and scrambling out of the office after them.

As the room cleared out Marcel sighed and kicked at one of the cardboard images that had slipped off of the stand, having a pretty good idea that he was going to be sacked for failing so epically with one of the most important acts the label currently had.

Not to mention Leeroy was probably going to kill him for not only having him work out a routine at the last minute and then get up at the ass crack of dawn this morning to present said routine to the band, but to have it all be for nothing because the spoiled dickheads refused to even _see_ him, yeah he was a dead man walking.

Niall watched Marcel as he packed everything up, nearly throwing his images back into his briefcase, jamming them in when they didn’t quite fit until he was growling and cursing loud enough for the blonde to hear. Finally having seen enough the Irishman made his presence known.

“Wasn’t taking the piss about wanting to see ya in leather pet, that tiny arse of yours would look lovely I bet and that corduroy you’re wearing just doesn’t do it justice.” Marcel yelped, jumping nearly ten feet off the ground and whirled around to face Niall. He could’ve sworn everyone had left, what was _he_ still doing here and had he really just spouted that load of bullshit?

“Oh come off it, I know your type and you’re all the same.” Marcel hissed out without thinking, at least there was one good thing about knowing you were getting fired, now he had no qualms whatsoever about telling Niall exactly what he thought of him.

“My _type_? What punk rockers?” Marcel rolled his eyes, his cocked hip suggesting that he was much more than his nerdy exterior let on.

“No _assholes_. You and your friends like to pick on the weaker man but let me assure you I am _not_  weak. Don’t let these glasses and this grandpa sweater fool you—if and I said _if_ you were ever lucky enough to get me in bed it would be _you_ bent over and begging me to let you come.”

Niall’s mouth went completely dry and he couldn’t help the gasp that left his lips because honestly he didn’t have a preference he topped, he bottomed didn’t matter so long as he got his rocks off in some way so if Marcel wanted him on his knees than fuck if he’d complain.

“Jesus Christ is that a threat or a _promise_?” For a moment Marcel just stood there staring at him as if he’d just suggested Vanilla Ice should be the next US president but then he tilted his head, eyes narrowed in thought.

“Hmm, you wanna know what’s really fucked up?” He asked suddenly and Niall was so surprised he could only shrug.

“Uh sure?”

“I’ve been a One Direction fan from the start, in fact I’m the one who showed Veronica your channel who in turn passed the link on to Harvey, so I’m pretty much the reason you were signed and that’s fine whatever I don’t regret it.” He paused to shake his head sadly.

“But you, you’ve always been my favorite Niall and now to have you mocking me—as if you would ever really come onto someone like _me_. I don’t know… it kind of ruins the fantasy I always had of you.” Niall couldn’t help but grin at the admittance because now they were getting somewhere.

“What fantasy—I’d love to hear all about it in _great detail_ even, but wait what’s this rubbish about me not going for someone like _you_? I just now said I’d like to see ya in leather didn’t I?” Marcel threw his arms up in exasperation, because clearly the Irishman wasn’t through toying with him.

“Why’re you still keeping up this act Niall no one is even here to see it, so unless you’re lame enough to carry around a sitcom audience laugh app on your phone or something what’s the point?” Niall blinked incredulous eyes as he pointed an accusing finger to the marketing exec.

“Do ya not even hear yourself when you talk then? You just said it. I haven’t an audience, so did it ever occur to ya that maybe just _maybe_ I’m telling the truth when I say I want ya?”

 Marcel’s eyebrows knitted up on his forehead as he thought about this because no it hadn’t, _of course_ it hadn’t! Just look at Niall he was fucking perfect, ok not really but even his imperfections only made him _more_ desirable and that’s why millions of girls and boys around the world loved him, Niall could literally have his pick of anyone on this damn planet so yeah he was finding it more than a little hard to believe that the rocker would choose _him_.

“No, you can’t—because you’re _you_ and I’m…”

“Really fucking sexy when you’re unsure of something like you get this little wrinkle in the middle of yer forehead and oh god now you’re biting those gorgeous lips of yours and I’m really going ta have ta ask you not to do that if you don’t want me jumping up off this couch and attacking ya with me mouth.”

“You could do that.” Was said barely above a whisper and if there had been any other sound at the exact moment Niall would’ve missed it but as it were he’d heard them and when he looked up to meet bright sea foam green eyes that were still somewhat unsure of what was happening— _how_ this was happening but curious all the same.

Without another word Niall was standing and conquering the few feet between them until he was close enough to tug Marcel to him by the front of his sweater vest, capturing those bee stung lips that had driven him nearly mad all morning.

Marcel made a desperate noise in the back of his throat and all at once he let go, kissing back with abandon because he was tired of questioning this, instead he planned to enjoy it. Tracing at the seam of Niall’s lips he moaned as he was granted entrance and their tongues met it a sweet mesh that brought the blonde up onto his toes chasing that sweetness as far it would go.

He didn’t realize they were moving until he felt the edge of his bosses’ desk hit the back of his thighs and he made a happy noise as he was lifted to sit on it with Niall stood between his knees, grinding their groins together as he continued to kiss him breathless. The taller man panted into Niall’s mouth at the heat between them and he couldn’t help but trail his hands from where he’d been clawing at the blonde’s back down to cup his ass, giving it a pointed squeeze before using this new grip to guide Niall even closer if it were possible. Niall groaned, releasing Marcel’s mouth in favor of nibbling on his ear.

“Oh god, can I…I mean can I... Niall breathed heavily against the shell of Marcel’s ear as he continued to rut against him and try to catch his breath at the same time. Marcel moaned as the blonde suckled on the sensitive skin of his lobe nodded because anything, any damn thing Niall wanted he would give him, but then what Niall said finally rang through, penetrating his lust fogged mind and he quickly shook his head.

“What no! I should be the one to…” He insisted in a pleading tone causing Niall to chuckle.

“And you will…” Niall cut him off, pausing to run his thumb across Marcel’s kiss swollen bottom lip and nearly whimpered as the brunette sucked it into his mouth out of habit before releasing it wet and even plumper then before

“…later, but for now I want to, bloody hell I _need_ to ok?” Marcel whimpered this time at the truth he found in Niall’s eyes, he still expected his flat mate Leeroy to pour cold water over him to wake him from the dream at any moment now but he figured fuck it, if this is a dream then not only is it the most realistic dreams he’s ever had but he was done questioning everything that happened and would just go with it. Because fuck Niall Horan just asked to suck him off.

“Yeah, yeah come on then.” He muttered impatiently, his breath caught in his throat however at the wicked grin Niall shot him as he sank to a squat and got to work on the fly of the brunette’s slacks.

After longer than it should ever take someone to open a fly, Marcel glanced down his torso to see Niall glaring at his fly, forehead furrowed and tongue peeking of his mouth in concentration as he tugged at the brown pants in vain.

“Bloody hell what kind of medieval torture device are these trousers made of?”Marcel rolled his eyes and really if Niall didn’t look so delectably adorable pouting in frustration he would’ve just continued to watch him struggle but as it were he would much rather watch those lips work themselves on his hard cock and he knew they didn’t have much time to waste before his (former) bosses would return.

“ _Seriously_?”

“I’m not kidding mate, these things would’ve made for a brilliant chastity belt they would.”

“Oh god, will you shut up and just let me alright” Marcel laughed, slapping Niall’s clumsy hands away and undid his pants himself before all their laughing ruined the mood or something. With his pants undid he decided to just keep going and shimmied his ass a little so he could work his corduroys down and over it until they were bunched at his knees. He looked up to see Niall watching him with lust blown eyes as the blonde licked his lips and eyed the significant  bulge in his briefs.

“Ah, now that’s what I’m talking about.” He said, voice low and raspy with lust as he wasted no more time and pulled the waistband of Marcel’s briefs over his aching erection and couldn’t help but snicker when it all but bounced free from its confinement all flushed and leaking already for him. Niall unconsciously licked his lips making Marcel groan as he stared down his long lean torso at the blonde punk.

Niall spared the brunette once last smirk before ducking his head down to flick his tongue out at the drooling head of Marcel’s dick., lapping up as much of the pearly liquid as he could and smacked his messy lips obnoxiously loud, strings of cum stretched connecting his lips together and Marcel almost wrinkled his nose because that was kind of gross but he found himself growling instead because it was also really fucking hot and without thinking one of his hands shot out to grab at the back of Niall’s head and impatiently guided the blonde’s mouth to his dick. Niall snorted loudly before finally complying and took the other boy into his mouth as far as he could in one swallow.

Marcel let out an embarrassing cry and collapsed back onto his elbows, eyes hooded and his plump bottom lip caught between his teeth as he wriggled on the desk trying to get away and push deeper into the blonde’s mouth all at once because it just felt so damn good but too much at the same time.

Niall hummed around the cock in his mouth reaching up to massage Marcel’s balls, rolling them round gently and giving himself a mental pat on the back at the way the taller man clawed desperately at the hardwood table, silently hoping he’d dig his nails in deep enough to leave marks, a permanent reminder of this day.

“Fffuck…oh god—good god _Niall_.” Marcel was panting now, blurting out nonsensical things that only made sense every other word but the blonde was loving it, loved glancing up every once and a while to see the other boy completely falling apart at the work of his tongue and mouth and he just tasted so _good_ and was so damn _responsive_ , he never wanted to stop being the cause of the deliciously debauched noises Marcel was making, he was practically weeping now.

“Close, I’m so close Ni-uh I…” Reaching forward Marcel suddenly took Niall’s head into his hands, gripping him so tight he might leave finger prints in the side of the blonde’s face and without warning he began thrusting like a mad man, fucking Niall’s mouth without abandon and all Niall could do was let him, moaning at the need and all around desperation that shined down at him from those gorgeous green eyes and before he could blink Marcel was throwing his head back and cumming down Niall’s throat in long hot spurts until finally he lie there on the desk, his legs wide and twitching as he came down from his orgasm.

Niall watched all this from his squat still insanely hard in his skinnies and fuck were his knees killing him but he kind of couldn’t move, because Marcel post orgasm had to be the hottest thing he’s ever seen and he’s had a drunken threesome with the Harries twins for god sakes. He desperately wanted to reach down and wank himself but he was afraid to even move and risk ruining the moment.

“Shit, that was…” He began but trailed off as his mouth went dry again and Marcel rolled lazy, sated eyes at him as if forgetting for a moment where he was, what he was doing there and with whom. His green eyes widened when they met nearly completely black with just a tiny ring of blue eyes, blown with lust as they stared up at him.

Without a word Marcel brought a hand up and crooked a single finger, beckoning the blonde to him. Niall made a funny noise in the back of his throat because he was pretty sure the other boy hadn’t the first clue at how utterly ridiculously sexy he looked in that moment and scrambled to his feet leaning over the other boy he connected their mouths once more.

The kiss was different this time, less frantic, as Marcel’s pliant mouth worked with him rather than against him and his tongue massaged his own as opposed to the dueling of earlier and it was nice, surprising that amongst all of this lust and madness they could slow down and make it so much more than just getting off. This _was_ more and Niall couldn’t really put his finger on what caused the sudden change but he sure as hell wasn’t complaining because he really did like Marcel—felt that even though he didn’t know much about him yet, that there was more than meets the eye when it came to the marketing head and he really just wanted to learn all of it.

Slow languid kisses soon turned to Marcel clawing at the back of his t-shirt as if he wanted to both rip it off Niall’s back and smooth it out but either way it had Niall panting into his mouth, grinding his still hard cock against Marcel’s thigh and pulling the most animalistic noises from the taller man’s throat.

 He was almost light headed from the lack of oxygen to his brain as he doubled his efforts, truly rutting against Marcel now uninhibited because he could feel his orgasm stirring within him, just about ready to overrun when Marcel broke the kiss suddenly and licked a path down Niall’s neck instead until he was sucking on the blonde’s collarbone.

Marcel was so completely and utterly fucked and he knew it, being with Niall had exceeded all of his fantasies and then some and now all he wanted to do was trace every inch of Niall’s skin with his tongue, taste every bit of dark curving ink to see if he tasted any differently there and god he was getting hard again just thinking about the erotic feel of the way Niall’s lip piercing scraped against his own lips every time they kissed and he hadn’t known before that he had a thing for punks but he does and he’s scared to think where they’ll go from here because to be honest now that he’s had Niall even in this small capacity he doesn’t think he can go back to life without him, which he knows is such a dumb thing because Niall was known worldwide, a celebrity, wanted by millions and he was just…

“ _Marcel_ fuck, babe…touch me yeah, please just _touch_ me.” Niall gasped out his Irish accent thicker than ever with arousal and Marcel didn’t exactly know what Niall was asking from him because the blonde’s dick was still in his pants and he was still grinding into him at a frenzied pace but his eyes were gazing up into his, pleading with him to help him find release so Marcel did the first thing he could think of and brought the hands he’d had clasped around Niall’s neck down to his arse and gave the perfect round globes a squeeze while simultaneously biting down on the blonde’s collarbone hard enough to leave a mark and that was apparently just what Niall needed as he keened up into the touch and let out an almost sob and came.

Afterward they lay there for a few beats just breathing, letting the sweat that had beaded on their foreheads and was dripping down from the Niall’s neck down to his back cool and dry, taking in all that had just happened and Marcel was tempted more than once to pinch himself but then thought better of it because if this did turn out to be all a dream did he really want to wake from him, probably not.

But eventually Niall shifted on top of him and then groaned at the uncomfortable squish in his briefs as he remembered that he’d just blew his load in his trousers something he hasn’t done since high school but the odd thing was it wasn’t so much embarrassing as it was _inconvenient_ and he was grateful now more than ever that he’d opted to wear darker jeans that morning.

So with a final peck to Marcel’s lips Niall stood up straight and began tidying himself as best he could so that he looked at least semi presentable for the walk down to the van, after all he still had those pictures he’d promised himself he would take with the fans to pose for, while Marcel climbed down off the desk and did the same, stuffing himself back into his slacks and doing up that pesky fly.

“Well Specs, what do ya say you give me ya number so I can take ya out for a proper meal or summat?” Marcel rolled his eyes at the nickname, though if he were being honest with himself a tiny trill went through him every time the blonde used it.

“Uh, ok I mean sure if you really want to?” He stammered, still a bit unsure.

“Hey.” Niall started as he finished straightening his clothes. He stepped close to the brunette once more, close enough to bring a finger under Marcel’s chin and tip his head up from where he’d had it tucked into his chest.

 “Don’t do that yeah? I don’t really get why ya sell yerself short but babe; I’m not pulling anything over on ya alright. I wouldn’t do that, I ‘d truly like to get ta know ya better.” Marcel let out a happy sigh and decided to trust him.

“Alright I believe you Niall, I…hand me your phone yeah?” He passed Marcel his Iphone and the brunette couldn’t fight the grin from spreading over his face as he saved his number under ‘Specs’  before calling his own phone  so that he’d have Niall’s number as well.

“Just so you know, I’m a sucker for Italian food and um wine but I can’t have more than like a glass or two or else my clothes start disappearing hmm.” Niall’s eyebrows shot up on his forehead with interest.

“Now that right there is some vital information.” Marcel rolled his eyes, handing Niall back his phone.

“Oh stop it you.”

“For now, but no promises about later.” Niall said, eyebrows wiggling suggestively. Marcel giggled and batted away the blonde’s wandering hands not because he didn’t want them there—lord knows that he did, but because they’d already been cutting it close with having sex in his bosses’ office, on _their desk_ of all places. He really didn’t want to risk them walking in and catching them in the middle of a grope fest or something.

“You can talk the talk but can you walk the walk?” Marcel sing-songed with a blush as he walked with Niall to the lifts and ignored the challenge that sparkled behind the Irishman’s eyes, they passed Veronica’s desk on the way where he saw she was busy showing Harvey and Jonny what looked like the pictures from her latest holiday the one where her and her ex Perrie had gone to Jamaica and got their hair braided and basically lived on the beach in just their tiny two pieces and _why on earth would she show them that?_

At their approach Veronica’s eyes shot up to meet his and she raised one knowing eyebrow as her eyes shifted from him to Niall and back again and she smirked as if to say ‘you owe me details mister’ and he blushed as he realized that she must’ve walked in on them or at the very least heard what they’d gotten up to in Harvey’s office and had taken it upon herself to distract their bosses with half naked photos of herself to keep them from walking in on him.

He felt something burst in his chest because she was such a good friend and even though he was usually a very private person he knew he would willingly give her a full play-by-play of his time with Niall if that’s what she wanted for doing that for him. As it was he simply nodded and continued on to the elevator.

“Ah, Niall you’re still here? Thought there was one of ya missing when we saw the band into the van.” They turned from the elevator doors to find two sets of blue eyes on them and all Niall could do was nod.

“Yeah, thought I’d help Specs pack up his things and give him one final shot at selling me on his favorite style option.” Marcel began to sweat and nearly shot the singer a dubious look because how did he come up with that lie so fast?

“And did it work?” Jonny questioned, while Harvey was busy clicking through Veronica’s pictures once more. Niall’s eyes were sparkling as he discreetly placed a hand on Marcel’s hip where no one could see and gave it a purposeful caress.

“Hmm, you know what I think I’ll have to get back to you on that.”

 

XXX

 

Two days later Marcel was called into Harvey’s office and he just knew this was the day he got fired, it had been quiet around the office since the meeting with One Direction and he knew it was probably just ‘the quiet before the shit storm’ or whatever and hadn’t let his guard down, the only silver lining was that the band was still in America doing a bit of promo for the album and his date with Niall was for the following night.

To say he was excited would be an understatement, they hadn’t had the chance to do too much talking, just exchanged flirty texts and Marcel had even teased the blonde about a particularly stupid tweet he made, so he was more than looking forward to reuniting with the singer and ok kissing the shit of him as well.

Leeroy had been seething just as expected when Marcel had finally entered the closet he called his office and found the choreographer playing a rousing game of _Fruit_ _Ninja_ , the blonde glared however when Marcel broke the news that the band had already left and that his services wouldn’t be needed that afternoon.

_“My services…are you shitting me Marccy?”Leeroy snarled, standing from Marcel’s desk chair and stomping his foot in annoyance._

_“No, I…they said they **don’t**_ _dance, it’s like a thing of theirs.”Marcel explained with a shrug. The blonde rolled his eyes so hard it looked like it actually hurt him to do so._

_“Well hell **I**_ _could’ve told you that, but I thought the whole point of the meeting was because the big heads felt a **change**_ _was in order?”Marcel nodded because yeah that had been the point of the meeting but…_

_“Yeah well, **popstars** , you know how it goes with them.” Leeroy rolled his eyes again but this time he was smiling._

_“Oh yeah they were right divas then?” He asked, always one for gossip._

_“Uh sure you could say that.” The bleached blonde clapped his hands like an excited toddler._

_“And that Liam Payne wasn’t he just simply **per-fect** in person?” Marcel made an agreeable sound and nodded._

_“He was something alright, but you know I’ve always been more of a Niall fan.” Leeroy waved him off._

_“Yeah, yeah I know…so did ya manage to score yourself a Horan hug then?” Marcel snorted, but refused to meet his friend’s eyes as he said:_

_“Don’t be silly of course not, they ragged on my clothes and then he called me Specs.”The choreographer clucked his tongue in sympathy and moved forward to wrap his friend up in a hug._

_“Oh, Marccy.” He cooed but to the blonde’s surprise Marcel just shrugged an ear-to-ear grin spreading itself on his face as he breathed out:_

_“It was the best day of my life.”_

Marcel hung his head as he entered the office and steeled himself for the shouting that was no doubt to greet him, but to his shock they never came. Instead he looked up to find two smiles pointed his way and Harvey waved him inside and gestured for him to take a seat. Marcel’s movements were slow as he made his way to the same white couches One Direction had occupied just days before and busied himself with pulling at a loose thread in his sweater vest this one green and white to match his green corduroys, still expecting the worst.

“Well Marcel, you somehow pulled it off, I don’t know what you said to that Horan kid after we all left but he managed to convince the other members to not only go along with one of your styling ideas—the puppy one if you can believe it, said they’d make it more of a spoof video and show the fans all the things they _weren’t_ before ending the video by being _themselves_. It’s a pretty good concept I must admit and they also agreed to meet with your pal Leeroy and see if they can’t work something out with him as well so that both parties are pleased, so good work my boy.” Harvey finished with a loud clap. Marcel could only blink shocked eyes at them before finally shaking his head and smiling hesitantly.

“Wait so I’m _not_ fired then?” Jonny shot him an incredulous look and scoffed.

“Fired? _Hell naw_ you might even be looking at a raise in the near future if you keep this up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!!
> 
> <3 Jen


End file.
